Halloween! Hurray!
by Jayrin Paige
Summary: It's Halloween for Sora and Roxas! Total CRACK! Two part Halloween stories for all my friends! Rated T for swearing, innuendos, and disturbingly disturbing randomness. Huzzah!
1. Where's Roxas!

"Where's Roxas?!" Sora screamed, jumping up and down, even though he had not yet eaten any candy.

Sora stood alone on the dark street, brunet hair swinging about wildly, in a mad search for the blonde.

"Roxas!" The brunet had merely run to the next house (Okay maybe Sora ran so fast it looked like he TELEPORTED, but that's another story that I don't feel like telling just yet) to get "MOAR CANDIIE", as Sora so bluntly put it at the beginning of their rounds.

Yes, Sora and Roxas had been trick or treating. Candy, a few games of ding-dong-ditch, and costumes. Awesome.

But Sora forgot about Roxas in his need for candy, and by the time Sora changed out of his costume, he realized he was without a blonde counterpart. Crap.

Sora glanced nervously around the street.

(Then again, Sora isn't the sharpest crayon in the box.)

"Roxaas?! Where are you!" Sora continued to call out.

(Or the brightest light bulb in the packet.)

"Helloo?"

(Or the smartest kitten of the litter.)

"Are you out theerreee?!"

(Wait a second, I'm rambling while poor Roxas is missing!)

"Roxaas! Come on!! I'm sorry!"

Sora was starting to worry about his missing companion. He ran down the empty street, his costume long changed out of.

Sora ran towards the park, although he had no idea why. Instinct? Twin telepathy? Running out of places to look? It could be any one of those.

After running around the park at least TEN times, Sora collapsed on the sandbox.

WOE! He was never going to find his Roxie-poo-kins-chan-kyuu-furby. (Furby? What the hell?)

Woe! Angst! Misery! Gloo-**moan. **Oh the horrors of it all- wait moan!?

Sora scrambled up from the sandbox once he heard a voice that sounded verryyyy familiar.

"Roxas?" Sora said out loud.

No answer. Sora almost thought he was hearing things when he heard another moan.

This time is was even louder. And Sora was getting slightly paranoid.

"R-Roxas?" One too many scary movies over at Riku's had Sora watched.

Sora followed the sound, as it led him to behind the park bathrooms. (Nasty places, park bathrooms.)

He peeked around the corner, as he heard another strangely sickening moan..

And there was Roxas.

Yep, Sora found him, but what ELSE did he find?

…

Axel. Pushing. Roxas. Against. The. Wall. With. His. Hands. Down. His. Twin's. Pants. And. Making. Out.

Major scarrage, right there. (Unless you happen to be a yaoi fan girl, then that's like a Kodak moment!)

Roxas and Axel noticed Sora, and Roxas blushed a furious red.(not that you could see it, outside being dark and all)

Roxas gave a small smile, and gave a half-assed attempt at a joke.

"Umm.. Happy Halloween?"

Sora ran like hell.

--

**AN's**

**Yeah, this is part one of my little Halloween gift to you guys! Since that drawing of Sora made in paint sucks ass. XD And I don't want to scarr you guys for life! XD  
**

**This was for fun, and don't take any offense or anything. I consider this crack? I dunno.**

**I ramble slightly in this story. Oh hell, what am I say? I rambled a lot. Sorry XD!**


	2. Wasted on Candy

Sora got fucking wasted.

Okay, strike that. He got as wasted as one possibly can off candy.

Now if you're staring at me like, "What the fuck? It's JUST candy!"

JUST candy you say? JUST?!?!

Seventeen Snickers, fourteen Twixs, eleven 100 Grands, twenty Crunch, fifteen Tootsie pops, fifty-five Tootsie Rolls (The old lady down the street had like fifty billion of them anyway..), fourty-two mini-Butterfingers, thirty-seven Smarties packets, and about eighty-five Hershey bars.

The dude was sooo fucking wasted. It's not even funny anymore.

Nevermind, a wasted Sora IS pretty funny.

Anyway….

Roxas arrived home about ten minutes after the little 'incident'.

(My synopsis: Sora lost Roxas, Roxas met up with Axel, Roxas and Axel had MAJOR PDA's. -public displays of affection- and BADAM Sora went insane.)

What he found?

"Hola amigo-muchacho-constable-por favor-mon amour-mon ami- mi casa es su casa- et tu retarde- baka- enchilada- spaghetti- taco- noodles- baka no baka- CANDY." Whump. Sora passed out.

"What the.."

Roxas stared at his older twin, and then turned his eyes to the HUUUUGE pile of wrappers.

"HOLY CRAP!"

And now, Roxas knew Sora was completely, entirely, UNDOUBTEDLY wasted on candy. And it amused him. Sadistic bastard.

Roxas walked over to his twin, sat next to his twitching/unconscious/wasted body, and poked it.

Yes, you heard me right. Poked. Sora.

Sora jumped off the ground, ran through the house seven times, ran out the door, got on his bike, traveled at the speed of sound for like a minute, ran back inside, cooked dinner, made the beds, fired the maid, cleaned the cat, walked the dog, and then collapsed in the same exact spot he had been originally.

The same, exact, spot.

NOT. NORMAL.

Roxas found it amusing, yes he did, he poked him again. And again. And again.

Until there were footprints showing where Sora had run, the door had fallen off it's hinges, the bike chain broke, the speed barrier had been broken over seven times, the door had footprints on it, there was enough dinner to last them a year, the beds were so freaking clean, the maid issued a restraining order against the boy who repeatedly told her she was fired, the cat barely had any fur left, the dog hid under the bed, and that certain place on the floor had a dent.

Axel walked in on a very amused Roxas, and a still very wasted Sora.

"…….."

"…" Roxas' snickering stopped.

"…….Whip cream and feathers?"

"Thought you'd never ask!" Roxas magically pulled out a can of whipped cream, and a feather.

The neighbors thought Sora was Santa gone anorexic.

---

Now kids, the moral of the story?

Well there are quite a few..

1) Don't do drugs.

2) Don't eat too much candy

3) Don't poke Sora while he's sleeping

And lastly…

4) Don't ask what Roxas and Axel did with the whipped cream and feathers after tricking Sora. Don't.

For the sake of your sanity.. DON'T!

A/N

Happy Halloween everyone!

I was really bored while writing these, and its freaking 3 A.M! Gimme a break!!!

Luhv joo all! Mwah!


End file.
